1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to an anvil assembly which is suitable for use with a circular anastomosis stapler. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to an anvil assembly having a tiltable head which is suitable for use with a circular anastomosis stapler.
2. Description of Related Art
Circular anastomosis staplers which include an anvil assembly having a tiltable anvil head are known in the art. Such tiltable anvil heads have been disclosed in U.S. Publication No. 2010/0038401 to Milliman and U.S. Publication No. 2008/0230581 to Marczyk, the contents of which are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety. The tiltable anvil head normally includes a spring loaded tilting mechanism which tilts the anvil head to its maximum rotation degree as allowed by the stapler geometry. For instance, the tiltable anvil head normally has an operative position at which the anvil head is generally perpendicular to the axis of the stapler, and a fully tilted position at which the anvil head is generally aligned with the axis of the stapler. The tiltable anvil head is pivotable from the operative position to the fully tilted position, but is not able to be maintained at any intermediate positions therebetween. Currently, if excess tissues are placed under the anvil, e.g., when the anvil is manipulated through the colon/bowel or through the anastomotic ring, the excess tissue can inhibit the anvil from being tilted to its maximum rotation degree.
Based on the foregoing, a need still exists for an anvil head that may be partially tilted and maintained at an intermediate position between the operative and fully tilted positions.